


Mischievous Thunder

by Kittycrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: DDLG, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrow/pseuds/Kittycrow
Summary: Thor and Loki finally work together, and confess their true feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen all of the Thor movies and Infinity War as well as the first Avengers. I have written other fan fiction before, but I’m new to the Marvel fandom.

The dungeon was dark and damp. It was a frigid night; chains surrounded the god of mischief. He was suspended from the ceiling by his wrists. His ankles were chained to the floor; a chain going straight back from his neck was against the wall. A muzzle covered his mouth. A forcefield surrounded him. It was an ice blue and even covered the back wall. Loki looked utterly pathetic; his skin was a sickly gray, his hair greasy and tangled. Whenever he tried to break free, a great shock shot through his body. The emerald-eyed man heard footsteps, but allowed his head to hang down. 

The blond walked into the dungeon. He stepped up to the cage that Loki was placed in and glanced at the Jotun. His eyes widened with surprise as he spoke. “Loki, I never imagined you’d look this distraught, brother.” 

The brunette slowly looked up and glared at him. After five years, all the anger and light in his eyes had vanished. 

Thor immediately took notice of this and stepped closer. “You’re nothing like you were. I never thought something so trivial would break you so quickly,” he paused for a moment. “You haven’t been eating, have you?” 

Loki’s stomach growled loudly as a muffled sigh escaped his lips. 

Those crystal blue eyes widened slightly. “I cannot allow this to continue. I’m going to speak with Father immediately,” he turned to walk to the throne room and left after a moment. 

Two hours passed and the blond returned. “I am allowed to release you on one condition, are you prepared to hear it?” 

Loki rolled his eyes, but attempted to nod. 

The older male took a breath. “You must drink a specific potion every month. Father said I mustn’t inform you the repercussions. It will not harm you; it may change your thinkg a bit though.”

Loki nodded and watched eagerly as the god of thunder disabled the cage and took the muzzle off of him. He opened his mouth gently and shut his eyes. The god of mischief felt the warm pink liquid run into his mouth. It tasted like warm milk with honey. He shallowed and felt himself become a bit dizzy. 

Thor unlocked his numerous shackles and watched with caution. He noticed the younger male’s body trembling and lean forward. The seme quickly ran over and caught the uke. 

Loki awoke after a moment and rubbed an eye, which was pastel pink. “Daddy?” He shook his head; his eyes returned to their natural emerald green. Then, glanced up at him, “Where are you holding me? I’m not a child; let me go!”

The seme gently set him down. “I know, you’re a diva…”, he muttered quietly and walked him to the dining hall. 

After eating, Loki took a hot shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and hair. “Thor! Where are my clothes?” He hollered for the thunder god. 

Thor ran into the room and glanced at him. “I didn’t hear you; what do you need?” His voice sounded like velvet as he stepped closer. 

A light blush covered his cheeks. “I have no clothes. Could I go to my room now instead of yours?” 

Those blue eyes were full of sympathy and pity. “You destroyed your room the last time you were here.”

“What am I supposed to wear?!” He shrieked as he thought of all that he destroyed last time. 

“You’re far smaller than I am. You could wear a shirt of mine.” Thor suggested as he turned the bed down for both of them. “Father wants me to keep an eye on you. You’ll be staying here tonight.” 

“What am I? A six-year-old?” He blushed dark and crossed his arms. “I’d rather sleep on the floor in this towel.” He hadn’t noticed it was beginning to fall off. The next thing he knew, Thor’s eyes were glued to his lower body. He covered himself quickly and attempted to rapidly locate the discarded object. 

Thor threw a white shirt at him as well as a pair of boxers. 

Loki put them on and put the towels back on the bathroom. He grabbed the hairbrush and started to tug at his knotted hair. 

“Do you want me to do that for you?” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer. Thor gently took the brush from him and pulled Loki onto his lap after he sat on the bed. 

Loki’s eyes turned a pastel pink. “Please Daddy?” He rubbed an eye and they turned back to their normal emerald. “No, I’m an adult. I can easily do this. Stop treating me like I’m helpless!” He stood up and brushed it quickly. 

Thor smirked to himself. ‘He has no idea he’s becoming submissive. I believe Jane once said something about this. A ddlg kink or something. Isn’t it Daddy Dom, Little Girl?’ He thought to himself, but kept himself under control in order to have Loki come to the realization on his own. 

“What’re you smirking at you quim?” He snapped as he noticed his adopted brother’s eyes locked on him. 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Thor said firmly. 

“Like you have any authority over me!” Loki protested. 

“Father gave me authority over you. Do you want me to have him send you back to the dungeon?” Thor inquired. “It’s either that, or I spank you.” 

“You’re out of your mind. You wouldn’t dare tell him. You keep claiming how much you love me. How would having me sent away show any love?”Loki demanded as he crossed his arms once again. 

Thor picked him up like a child and put him over his knees and pulled the boxers down. 

Loki flailed, bit, scratched, kicked, punched, and did everything in his power to escape Thor’s grasp. “You trembling quim! Let me go! You aren’t my father! I’m not a child! I’m an adult!” He continued to struggle against the blond. 

The god of thunder smacked him roughly. “Now behave. The longer you act like this the more I’ll punish you.” 

Loki but his lip as hard as he could in order to not cry out in pain. Tears had begun to well in his eyes. 

The elder male spanked him four more times. His hand was starting to go numb. 

Loki was sobbing as the seme slowly pulled the boxers over his bottom, which was now as dark as Thor’s cape. 

Thor gently pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. 

The god of mischief pulled away and tried to escape his grasp. “L-let me alone!” He stuttered as he tried to sound like he wasn’t crying. 

The Asguardian held him tightly. “Stop acting so tough. You really aren’t. And, when you stop acting like a child, I’ll stop treating you like one. I mean unless you begin to like it.” 

“Why in the world would I like something like this?” The Jotun asked softly in a frustrated tone. 

“Just give it time. You’ll find out soon enough. Perhaps you’ll have less stress afterwards.” He picked up the uke and tucked him in. “Good night. Sleep well. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to wake me up.” 

“Whatever. Night,” he said as he rolled to face the opposite wall. 

Thor waited until he fell asleep and pulled him closer so they could spoon. He rested his head on the uke’s shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered into Loki’s ear then dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke the next morning and felt an arm wrapped around him. He gasped and tried to pull away immediately. 

Thor soon awoke due to the uke’s struggling. “Loki, are you alright?!” 

The weaker male turned a blood red. “W-what? Oh, right. No, I’m fine.” He tried to sit up, but Thor still had him pinned. “Could you move?” 

“Could you ask nicely?” He muttered as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Could you stop treating me like a snot-nosed brat?” He retorted. 

“Oh, my apologizes, I meant to treat you like a regular brat.” Thor smirked and pulled him into a hug. 

Loki rolled his eyes and allowed it to happen; he knew Thor was physically stronger. 

Thor kissed his forehead and allowed him to get up. “Why don’t we take you clothes shopping?”

“But, I don’t currently have money,” the brunette remarked. 

“I can easily afford whatever you want,” he smirked. 

“What’s with the smirk?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s a surprise. It depends on your behavior if it will be in your favor.” 

“Stop treating me like a six-year-old!” He snapped as he walked out of the room and got into the shower. 

“My apologies, should I treat you like you’re three?” 

“I swear, one day I’ll be a king and you’ll kneel to me!” Loki shouted over the water. 

Thor laughed, “If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn’t hang about.” 

“Is that some stupid earth movie?” He asked. 

“It’s actually a rather good movie. But, you’re always so impatient.” Thor chuckled, “We could watch it sometime.” 

“Knowing you, it’s probably a stupid kid’s movie. I’m not watching rubbish.” He wrapped his hair in a towel and stepped out of the shower. 

Thor laid out an outfit for him. It was a pair of dark jeans and a black hoodie. 

The uke pulled it on and walked over to the seme. His eyes flashed pink and he began to play with the sleeves by flapping his arms. 

Thor kissed his forehead and gently spun him in a circle after picking him up. “You’re so cute my prince.” 

Once the god of thunder put him down, his eyes turned back to their natural emerald green. “I’m sorry, did you say something?” 

“No, I just wondered if you’re ready to go.” The soon to be daddy quickly covered so Loki wouldn’t question anything. 

The uke nodded and followed behind him happily. 

After four hours, the god of mischief had a new wardrobe. His stomach growled loudly as he carried his bags around. They were starting to turn his pale skin red. 

The blond gently took them from him. “Let’s go get some lunch.” 

“I can carry those; I was doing fine!” His emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

“Your wrists and arms are red from the weight. You’re still weak from the dungeon. Please let me help you.” Thor attempted to reason with him as he pulled out a chair. 

Loki sneered and grabbed his own chair. “I don’t care if I am weaker or younger than you. I don’t need to be spanked and scolded,” his voice was a deadly whisper. 

“You don’t scare or intimidate me,” Thor remarked as he placed the bags down beside him. “You’re lucky I haven’t put a pacifier in your mouth.” 

Loki kicked him under the table. “You make me sick.” 

“Why? Are you beginning to like being a child?” 

The uke stood up and started to walk out. 

Thor snapped his fingers. “Come back, now.” His voice was stern and rather intimidating. 

Loki flinched and felt his body moving toward his adopted brother. He felt his lips move as he immediately apologized, but didn’t remember having control of anything. 

Thor snapped his fingers once more and Loki was back to normal. “Now, will you behave?” The seme asked. 

“You have no control over me!” Loki spat as if he were a rebellious child. 

“You’ll be punished once we return home.” Thor said calmly. ‘You have no idea,’ Thor thought to himself. ‘That potion gave me all the control I would ever need. Why do you think you turned around?’

Once they ate and returned home, Thor put all of Loki’s clothes in an empty closet he had in his room. “It’s time for your punishment.” 

The younger male flinched. “Y-you won’t actually punish me again.” He attempted to seem confident, but sounded like a timid child. 

Thor grabbed two bobby pins out of his nightstand and pulled the god of mischief onto his lap. 

His emerald eyes widened in confusion. He felt his shirt begin to leave his chest as cold air brushed his skin. The two pins were placed on his nipples. 

Thor gently lowered his shirt once more. “If only you’d behave.”

The Jotun gasped and tried to discretely pull them off. 

The Asguardian grabbed his hands and held them behind his back. “If you take them off, I’ll make your next punishment worse. You’ll have to wear them for an hour.” 

Loki’s eyes filled with tears. He bit his lip and sat quietly until his hour was up. 

Thor gently removed the pins and kissed his forehead. “Would you like to cuddle?” 

The uke nodded and walked to the bed. 

The seme took a breath to control himself. He laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was rather calm. A slight breeze stirred the air. A ray of sun shined through the window and went into Loki’s lidded eyes. The Jotun rolled over; his face was now buried in the blond’s chest. 

The sudden movement awoke the crystal-eyed male. “Loki, are you alright?”, his voice was soft as he tried to comfort the smaller male. 

“Ugh…the sun’s evil,” he muttered into the Asguardian’s chest. 

“Would you like to shower first?” 

“I guess, seeing that you take so long with your hair.” The god of mischief gently moved the older male’s arm and sat up. He took his hoodie off then removed his jeans and boxers. The uke was too tired to care about covering himself. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

Thor had blushed lightly at the brunette’s naked form. It was a turn on, but he knew he had to take things slow. If the god of thunder rushed things, Loki would run off like a scared cat. 

Once the uke shut the water off and dried himself, he returned to the room. He glanced at the bed and noticed an emerald leather choker. A small gold bell hung down from the center. ‘I presume this was the gift he was talking about. But, I misbehaved. I was punished; why am I being rewarded now?’ He shrugged and snapped it to the smallest size. ‘I feel like one of those mortal creatures. They make the soft noises. I’ll have to ask Thor.’ The rest of his outfit consisted of a green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. 

Once the god of thunder exited the shower, he dried and dressed in the bathroom. The seme wore a red t-shirt and light blue jeans. He stepped out and went back to his room. 

Loki has decided to play a prank on him and hide in the closet. Was it cliché? Definitely. Did Loki care? Not in the least. 

“Loki? Where have you run off to?” Thor began to look around the room. He heard the sound of the bell when the closet door opened. “I see you like your surprise.” 

The Jotun glared at him, “How did y-oh, the bell gave it away.” The uke walked over to him and put his head on Thor’s shoulder. 

The Asguardian knew Loki didn’t hug often. This would be the closest thank you he would receive. “You’re welcome, Kitten.” The daddy then kissed the uke on the forehead. 

The emerald-eyed male flinched. He tried to push away the seme, but Thor’s arms held him in a tight hug. “Don’t call me that!” ‘That’s the creature. A kitten. They meow I think.’

“I’m sorry little one, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He laughed softly and let him go. 

He took a breath; a rude comment lingered on the tip of his tongue. The god of mischief opened his mouth to protest, but soon shut it. ‘I’m not getting punished again.’ “Please do not refer to me in such a manner,” he forced his voice to stay calm and resigned. 

Thor raised an eyebrow. He never would’ve dreamed that he could tame the god of mischief so easily. “Alright, what pet name would you prefer?” 

“I don’t want one at all.” ‘Any of the ones you called me would work. Why do they make me feel like a child? Why do they make me feel vulnerable?’ 

Thor noticed his demeanor changed slightly. “What would you like to do today?” 

“Wait, you’re letting me pick? I thought I’ve misbehaved too much to receive power like this.” Loki’s eyes shimmered for a moment. “Could we go to the library and study spells?”

Thor nodded dejectedly. “If that’s what you’d like to do. But, you aren’t allowed to look up anything dangerous.” 

“I won’t,” the god of mischief lied. As soon as they reached the royal library, he teleported to the restricted area and looked through the darkest of spells. 

Thor quickly caught up and picked him up. The seme covered his mouth with a hand and carried him out. “What did I tell you?” 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” his eyes were a light pink and he began to cry softly. Once they reverted, Loki looked at Thor confused. “How’d be get back to your room? Why am I in your lap? Did you spank me? Why does it hurt to sit?” 

The daddy took a breath and began to explain. “When you disobey me, the serum I made you drink turns your eyes pink and forces you to submit to me. You started crying and I punished you regardless. Although, I went a lot easier than I planned.” 

“Oh. Wait, why would Odin let you?” He snarled and tried to push the blond away. 

“He didn’t even want to release you,” Thor confessed sadly. “I told him that I’d look after you. He told me the only way I could is if I forced this to happen.” 

Loki gave up and leaned back on him. “Why do I feel like a six year-old sometimes?” 

“That’s most likely the serum.” 

The god of mischief raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean ‘most likely’?” 

“There is one other thing it could be. The earthlings call it DDLG, or in your case DDLB. Daddy Dom Little Boy. You go into a mind set called a ‘little space’. Basically you pretend to be a child to calm yourself down or to relief stress. Some littles color while some watch cartoons. It just depends on the person. The daddy tends to be like a caregiver. For example, I’ve been picking out clothes for you. DDLB doesn’t have to be sexual or romantic at all for that matter.” 

Loki was stunned. ‘I’m a little?’ He shook his head. “It can’t be that. I’m positive it’s this cursed serum.” 

Thor shrugged, “Regardless, I’ll still care about you and respect you.” 

The Jotun looked up at him. “Do you love me?”

“Of course I do,” Thor reassured immediately. 

“Romantically I mean.” Loki’s face was beginning to redden. 

“Yes. I love you intimately,” his voice was soft as he hugged the brunette gently. 

“I-I think I love you too,” he whispered into the daddy’s arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I’m terribly sorry for being so inactive. I deeply apologize for the misspellings of “blonde“ (I was using the French version) and “Asgard”.

It was four in the morning; Loki was thrashing around and sobbing in his sleep. The uke has a nightmare that Thor was killed. He was intertwined in the blankets and Thor’s strong arms. 

The blonde soon awoke and gently rubbed his shoulder. “Loki, wake up. Loki?” He shook him gently. 

The little screamed as he jolted up from the soft mattress. He looked around frantically as tears and darkness made it rather difficult to see. 

Before the Jotun could say anything, the Asgardian pulled him into a gentle hug. “It’s okay, Daddy’s here. Daddy’ll protect you.” 

The brunette buried his face in the elder’s chest and tried to relax. “I-I thought you were dead…”, he sniffled as he gained control of himself. 

The seme kissed his head and gently wiped his tears with a thumb. “Would you like me to get you some water?” 

The god of mischief shook his head. “Please don’t leave me,” he begged as he clung tighter to the god of thunder. 

Thor pulled the emerald-eyed male into his lap. “Shh…shh…I’m not going anywhere. I promise I’ll stay right here with you all evening.” 

The frost giant’s eyes didn’t even switch to their submissive pastel pink. They actually stayed their usual emerald as the uke clung to the heir. “I love you,” he said quietly as he rested against the blonde’s chest. 

The crystal blue-eyed male couldn’t help, but beam. “I love you, too.” 

The little soon fell asleep as the daddy played with his hair. 

Once the seme laid down, he continued to spoon the submissive male. He felt that he thumb had grown wet. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but quickly realized his little was sucking on it. ‘Can’t he always be so sweet and innocent?’ 

The younger brother reawoke at seven. A deep crimson blush raised from his neck and spread across his cheeks. Why was his daddy’s thumb in his mouth? He was about to open his mouth, but realized he found comfort in the small action. 

By this point, Thor also woke up. “Good morning little one. Do you want to keep my thumb for the morning?” 

A darker blush flooded his cheeks. He nodded hesitantly. ‘Maybe being a child can be a beautiful thing. This is really nice. I mean if I’m dating anyone, it’s definitely Daddy.’ He froze upon having the thought. The uke felt a kiss to his shoulder as a soft moan fled from his lips. 

Thor paused and returned to playing with his hair. “Do you not want me to kiss you?” 

Loki removed the thumb from his mouth and shook his head. “I-I wanna be marked by you, Master.” 

Thor took a breath. “I’ll put one on your shoulder so no one sees it.” 

“Nuuu! I want everyone to know I’m yours!” He didn’t realize how submissive he sounded. 

The god of thunder quickly left a deep purple hickey on the side of his neck. “There, do you feel better?” 

Loki shook his head. “I need more!” 

“Kitten, I don’t want to hurt you. That’s why I hesitate,” he explained. 

“Daddy, I want more!” He rolled over and gave the best pouty face he could muster. 

Thor sighed softly as he cascaded the love bites. He knew the uke could hide them if necessary. 

Once Loki was satisfied with his markings, Thor carefully picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to look in the mirror. 

He beamed from ear to ear. “Thank you so much! I feel like a princess!” The uke hadn’t realized what he said. 

The daddy wanted to shout “Awwwww”, but controlled himself. The seme kissed his forehead, but soon noticed Loki pucker his lips. The blonde kissed him delicately and hugged him while doing so. 

The uke kissed back gently and snuggled against him. He was sitting on the counter with his legs dangling off the side. 

“May I reward you for being such a good boy?” 

The little blushed dark once more and nodded hesitantly as he bit his lip. “How so?” 

“May I dress you and buy you another surprise?”, the seme asked with a slight smirk. 

Loki had already showered at this point, so he didn’t see any harm in it. “A-alright.” 

Thor carefully carried him back to the bed. He carefully removed the little’s nightshirt and pulled a blue and white stripped shirt out of the closet. 

Loki raised his arms and let Thor slip the cotton over his pale skin. Next, he noticed a baby blue overalls that matched perfectly. They had a little elephant on the center pocket. He couldn’t help but giggle quietly. 

Thor finished off the outfit with blue and white striped knee high socks that also had elephants on them. “You look so adorable little one.” 

The Jotun shook his head. “Nuuuuuuu! I evil!” The frost giant hadn’t babytalked since he was able to speak properly. It was intimidating that Thor could make him do it so openly. 

The seme gently kissed his cheek and took his hand to help him up. “Thank you for being so good. I’m very proud of you.” 

Those last five words meant the world to the little. He hugged the seme tightly and showered him in kisses.


End file.
